


And Pestilence shall be the first

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [47]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Anais delivers the first of the new Four Horseman.
Series: Amends [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	And Pestilence shall be the first

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

And Pestilence shall be the first

“I have returned Lord Ozymandias with the Dark Beast as you requested,” Anias said and he could see how disappointed she was. “I must ask my Lord why not use his X-man counterpart this one’s mind is gone he is comatose and will not be of much use.”

“If you truly wish to be the heir of our Lord you must look past the surface, Anias,” He said watching her bristle at his admonishment. “It is not the mind of the dark beast I require but his body which I shall use to make the ultimate version of Pestilence.” He said and he could tell she wanted to ask but didn’t dare question him again.

“I will reshape his body to carry diseases and toxins even as I rebuild his shattered mind into a telepathic broadcaster which will call the vermin of the world to him as his cannon fodder armies of infection.” He saw understanding dawning on her face. “I leave will leave him unintelligent because what matters is his loyalty to the heir not any ideas above his station.”

“I understand Lord Ozymandias I will not question your choices again,” She said and he knew that she would question him once he told her the next Horsemen to be. “Who shall I retrieve for you now my lord?”

“The former Juggernaut Cain Marko,” He said and saw her confusion return. “Before you speak let me remind you that you just swore not to question me again.” She bowed and turned. “Bring me the Juggernaut quickly Anias the Dark Riders will be ready to strike soon and all four Horsemen must be in my hands before then.

The End.


End file.
